


My Best Friend

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Dog Kobolds, Dogs, F/M, Kobolds, Originally Posted on Questionable Questing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: This is a story of a boy and his affectionate Kobold friend. They grow up together, experiencing both the hardships of life, love, and even death.





	1. The Hello

I remember the first day I met her. I was just a kid at the time. My father was a famed adventurer. He would often pillage old temples and monuments that were left to the dusts of time and return any lost treasures to the kingdom so as to ensure the economy flourished.

One day, though, he returned home with a girl. I lived a pretty sheltered life, only hearing of these beings in my father’s anecdotes. For the first time, I finally got to see a Monster Girl. A Kobold, in this instance. She was around my age. I’ll never forget my father’s words when he presented her to me.

“Son, this is perhaps the greatest gift I can give you. Her name is Collie and from today onwards, she will be your responsibility.”

At first, I thought he meant that he was giving me a girlfriend. I remembered being sickened with that thought. Didn’t my dad know that girls brought cooties?

But, I soon realized what he really meant.

Collie, while she was able to speak and think like a human, was only able to communicate in short bursts of dialogue and most of it was through body language. I realized this when Collie began to hug me when we first met. My dad told me that she was really happy to see me for the first time. It was like an actual dog came to greet me, right down to her licking my cheek.

However, I didn’t object. I instead hugged her back. She felt nice on me. She had extremely soft fur, but she had patches of skin that weren’t covered in a coat of it. Those patches of skin felt warm to the touch. Her tongue tickled my cheek and I began to pet her behind the ears. We held each other for a few minutes before my dad had to split us up. Even afterwards, though, I could see Collie wagging her tail and having a huge grin on her face as she looked at me.

On that day, Collie became my best friend, and I would do anything to make sure she gets through the day okay.


	2. The Hunt

The first day I took Collie out for a walk was one of my most cherished memories. My father insisted that I should go hunting and that I should bring Collie along. Collie didn’t seem to mind and went with me.

Most of our time was spent running across the grass, just enjoying the fresh air. When my legs got tired, Collie picked me up and carried me on her back. She felt very warm and smelled nice. The overall experience of her running across the plains with me on her back just felt pleasant. I think I almost wiped out had it not been for Collie stopping and putting me down.

She gave a hushed bark as she pointed to a deer grazing on the grass. I gulped and readied my bow and arrow. This was my first time going out for a hunt on my own. When dad and I would go hunting, I’d just bring in the bait while he would kill the prey. Now? It’s _my_ turn to kill. My fingers became wobbly as I tried to aim. Collie’s ears perked up as she noticed something. She barked a little louder to catch my attention, but in doing so, she made me jump as I let loose my arrow. It flew past the doe and a few feet shy of a buck.

The buck just glared at me, then proceeded to gallop to me, horns pointed right at me. Collie immediately ran and tackled me to the ground. I landed on the grass as Collie smiled a bit before turning to face the buck. She growled and crouched, ready to strike. As the buck ran in, Collie leaped and clawed at it. While it caused a distinct claw mark on its hide, the buck rammed into Collie, knocking her down.

“COLLIE!” I cried out as I took the bow, put in a new arrow, and in a fury, let loose an arrow that pierced right into its side. The buck began to feel weak and soon fell, succumbing to the injury. I ran over to Collie and placed my hand on her face. “Collie! Are you alright?” I trembled as I saw no response. I went a little closer. “Collie?” My tears began to well up.

_Lick!_

That’s when Collie got up and licked my lips. She gave a playful yelp as I took her into my arms. She yipped happily as her tail wagged. I cried, releasing all my worries onto her as I hugged her. I was happy that she was alright. We remained this way for a while before we hauled the buck over to my dad to appraise. When we returned, we were inseparable for the entire day.

I didn’t know it at the time, but that was the day I fell in love with Collie.


End file.
